Harry Potter and the Power Within
by dracodormiens97
Summary: Harry's godfather died and now he is blaming himself. Some HG ships, some RH ships.CH.2 KINDA FLUFFY! Ok i have 50something hits and 1 review, what is wrong w that picture? Please read AND REVIEW
1. Privet Drive Again

A/N All this is J.K.'s!

Harry was lying on his bed at number 4 Privet Drive as he had been doing all summer thinking about things. Most of these things had to do with Sirius's death. He just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that Sirius was gone. Sirius had been the closest thing Harry had ever had to a father and it was Harry's fault he was dead, just as it was his fault his parents were dead. He couldn't help but wonder how different things would have been if he hadn't been so naïve. What if he had ignored the vision? What if he had used the two-way mirrors? What if he had just used his common sense and ignored that wretched little house-elf? Why didn't he use the mirror? Why couldn't he have learned occlumency? How could he have just run off without making sure Sirius was in danger? Harry could hardly bear to think of having to go back to Grimmauld Place. He hoped desperately that Dumbledore wouldn't make him go there. Maybe, just maybe, he would be taken straight back to Hogwarts, or allowed to go to the Burrow. It didn't really matter where he went as long as Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny were there and it wasn't Grimmauld Place.

Harry rolled off of his bed as Aunt Petunia shoved a turkey sandwich through the cat flap on his bedroom door. He rarely ate anymore and he had lost a lot of weight because of it, but today he actually felt hungry for the first time since Sirius's death. The first few bites were really good, but when he was about halfway through, a sudden wave of intense nausea overtook him and he had to battle himself to keep the food down. He slowly pulled himself up and took the rest of the sandwich over to Hedwig's cage. He assumed that she was out hunting, but maybe she would be hungry when she got back anyway. Harry lay back down.

His thoughts turned to the youngest of the Weasleys, the only girl in the bunch. He had been quite taken with her ever since the Department of Mysteries incident. He still felt bad about her ankle, but he could remember clearly the way her wildfire red hair hung over her face as she tried to walk, even with a swollen ankle. She was the single most gorgeous, brave, lively person he had ever met. Her hair was the color of wildfire in the sun; her eyes were like hazelnuts, her lips…

"HARRY POTTER" Harry was snapped out of his daydream by the sound of Uncle Vernon calling up the stairs. "Get down here boy, you have…you have...just get down here!

Almost as though it were the most natural reaction in the world Harry grabbed his wand and slowly made his way down the stairs. If Voldemort couldn't reach him here, his Death Eaters couldn't either, could they? Standing in the doorway was a group of rather strange looking people. At first glance they looked like they could have belonged to a rock group or circus. But upon further inspection, Harry saw that it was the people he was most looking forward to, and most dreading seeing again. Mad-Eye Moody, Ron Weasley, Ginny, and Tonks, who was sporting waist length blue hair and a silver mini skirt with a black top were all in the entry hall to number 4 Privet Drive while Petunia stood between them and the living room, where Dudley was tying in vain to conceal himself behind the television. Harry knew that the Dursleys had only let the in because they were afraid of what the neighbors would say if they saw this little group outside their door. Harry's eyes swept over the group and settled on Ginny. He tried to suppress his grin, but failed miserably when Ginny grinned at him.

"Hey guys, what have you been up to?" Harry asked, still not taking his eyes off of Ginny. Ron seemed to notice this and gave Harry a warning look as his face turned red.

"Get your stuff Harry." Tonks said, "We're leaving."

Panic swept over him. Had something gone wrong, was somebody injured? "What happened? " Harry asked in a hushed and panicked voice.

"Oh, we've got a wedding to go to mate!" Ron stated in a mock-enthusiastic voice.

Harry was relieved and genuinely happy for the first time in many weeks, it was a good feeling. He was leaving the Dursley's early and spending the rest of his summer where he belonged, in his world.

"Who's wedding?" he asked, actually interested.

" Bill and Fleur are getting married in Romania." Ginny told him, "They really wanted you to be there, Bill likes you a lot and Fleur thinks you are the greatest man alive."

Harry was shocked, they wanted him there? "Wow," he thought, " They actually want me to be there! Wow! "

" Yeah, we'll be taking a port key from Figg's house." threw in Moody, "Between here and there you better be watching your front, back and all sides. Constant vigilance!" He growled.

" I'll help you pack." Ginny offered as she raced up the stairs, "Come on!"

Harry couldn't help but smile as he raced up the clean, carpeted stairs after her. This was going to be one heck of a summer.

A/N Please read & review! Thanks 4 your time!


	2. Family?

Ginny was sitting on Harry's bed when he walked into the room. She looked a little upset as she looked around and saw the ancient desk that was about to collapse, the busted television that Dudley had put his foot through as a child but nobody had bothered to remove yet, and all of the other broken, smashed, and generally just ruined items that littered Harry's floor. What really seemed to break her heart were the remains of the bars that had been on his windows before second year. After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke.

"Wow Harry, I knew the muggles weren't very nice, but I figured that they would at least have had the common courtesy to pick up that crap that that boy of theirs has spent years breaking."

Harry saw that she really was upset. He nodded as if to say, "You'd think so." Ginny got up and walked over to the beat up armoire. Harry didn't stop her because he felt that she really needed to know, somebody did. Ginny pulled the door open quietly and rummaged through the old, sweat-stained clothes. She could tell at first glance that three quarters of the clothes were too big for Harry and the ones that would fit were so worn that Ginny knew he must have had them for years. Silently she vowed to herself that nobody was making Harry come back here by himself next year, not even Dumbledore.

One look at Harry told her that he was praying that she wouldn't say anything, so she held her tongue. Instead, she began to jam things into Harry's trunk so quickly and with such force that Harry would have been afraid had his wand been in the trunk.

"Ginny," he said quietly, " These people that I live with are not my family. They are related to me by blood, no more, no less. I never had a true family that I could count on until I went to Hogwarts. When I got there, everyone wanted to be on my side. It was an awkward, yet really amazing feeling. Then I met your brother and Hermoine. They were my family all through first year. Then I met you and the rest of your family and all of you became my family. Then, last year, Neville and Luna became a part of that. Ginny, don't feel bad for me; I have the best family in the world. Hey, I only have to come here once a year, so I think it'll be okay."

Harry ended his speech with a small smile. He knew that what he had said was true, but he had left out one very important man, hoping that Ginny wouldn't notice. She did.

"Harry, what about Sirius? I know he was very important to you, so why did you leave him out? I know it hurts to lose someone, but trying to forget them doesn't help."

Harry's face fell. Ginny was crying now. He really didn't want to talk about Sirius, so he simply waved away his 'mistake'. Ginny loved Harry and she knew it, but she had felt like that for years. Who was she to think she would stand a chance? Unfortunately neither could read minds because both were thinking the same things.

"Harry there is no reason you should have to come to a place like this for any amount of time. You should always be home! Harry I know you better than most people and you are a good person, not to mention a bloody great wizard, even if you can be a real prat." Ginny said regaining some of her spunk, "Fred and George swear that they couldn't have managed a joke shop without you, Bill swears that you were the main reason he got Fleur to start with, and Charlie nearly fainted when you had to take on that Hungarian Horntail in 4th year. We all love you Harry, you are a part of our family too."

Harry fidgeted a little, "What about you Ginny, do you think of me as family too?" He asked, blushing quite a lot.

Ginny sat and looked thoughtful for a minute and said, "I don't know Harry, there is only one way to find out!" With that, she kissed him, right on the mouth. Harry was a little confused at first, but then he caught on. Suddenly someone cleared their throat. The two broke up immediately and tried valiantly to look innocent.

"They sent me up here to see what was taking you so long." He muttered almost apologetically. Ginny was the first to snap out of her trance-like state.

"We were almost done, just grab the Firebolt and Hedwig's cage would you Ronnie?"

Ron grabbed his part of the stuff, shot another warning look at Harry, and went back downstairs a little hurriedly. As soon as Ron cleared the room, Ginny turned to Harry.

"Definitely more than family, now help me get this." She said as she grabbed one side of the trunk. Harry rushed over to the loose floorboard and grabbed his books and parchment, and then he happily grabbed the other side of the trunk and walked slowly as he and Ginny made their way downstairs. God he loved that girl.


End file.
